tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
VIP
VIPs are special event Bitizens that appear at random, and grant bonuses or cut waiting time when sent to a floor of the player's choice. They are very useful, but it's helpful to know what each VIP looks like beforehand, because once the player activates their elevator, they cannot go back to check stock in stores. Keep an eye out for the VIP notification, since they are impatient and will only wait about 30 minutes for you to point them in the right direction before they leave. Celebrity A Celebrity VIP attracts a crowd of 50 Bitizens who follow him or her into the shop. The crowd size is fixed at 50, so the maximum bonus that can be earned is 1 coins. It's a good idea to send this VIP to bigger shops which will restock more slower, rather than smaller shops where you may risk missing out on potential bonus coins since they have longer restock times. It is also a good idea to send celebrities to shops with only items worth three coins. Rumor has it this VIP only appears in a female version. She wears pink clothes and sunglasses. Construction Worker A Construction Worker VIP will knock 3 hours off the construction time of the floor they are sent to. If available, more than one of these VIPs may be sent to the same floor in order to further reduce construction time, and each one will take an additional 3 hours off. Always be sure to check the remaining construction time so as not to waste a VIP where they are not really needed. Construction workers appear in safety orange with a yellow hat. There have been male and female construction worker variants. Big Spender A Big Spender VIP will select one item in the shop at random, and buy out the entire stock. It is best to send this VIP to a shop which is stocked with only high cost items, since money is not an object and they will buy the random item out no matter the price. In light of this, if strategically placed, the bonus from the Big Spender can be quite substantial. So far, it seems this VIP is usually male. Very rarely are there females. S/He wears a green outfit with sunglasses. Delivery Man Similar to how the construction worker is used, a Delivery Man VIP will reduce the stocking time of the floor they are sent to, and more than one may be used on the same floor at the same time since their ability stacks. Both the male and female Delivery "Men" (not a very politically correct name) appear in an all brown outfit - with the male version sporting a brown cap, and the female version going without. Real Estate Agent Update 1.21 added the''' Real Estate Agent '''VIP. As of version 1.3, if this VIP is taken to a residential floor they will move a Bitizen into each open bed on that floor, adding up to 5 Bitizens to your tower. When this VIP appears in the elevator, it is guaranteed that atleast one Bitizen can be moved in, provided there is an open space for them. If the situation arises that this VIP appears and all the Residential floors are full, it may be wise to consider evicting a less-than-necessary Bitizen. This VIP assures that another Bitizen can take its place, but it cannot insure that the former Bitizen will have better stats than the latter. The Real Estate Agent has appeared as both a man and a woman. They both have an all blue outfit. Female agents have red earrings and male agents have a red tie. Category:Bitizens